


Home

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [23]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Dancing, new start, senior prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: dedicated to the whole falice fam. just a short scenario where falice get their happy ending and move away from all the demons that are still watching them in riverdale.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/Betty Cooper, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> By now I think all of us have seen the tragic news. It's safe to say that it was a dark day in the falice nation and that's why I badly wanted to write something. But first thing, I respect Skeet's choice and I can't wait to see what life has in store for him next. FP is the first character I had a deep connection with and I am truly beyond grateful that he gave me that. When it comes to this one shot I just thought of a way where falice would have their happily ever after. I don't necessarily want them to move out of town, but for now I liked the scenario. Where is Jellybean, you wonder? She'll move with them and got to High School there. I think there will be a part two to this.

FP had trouble fighting against the tears of joy that appeared in his eyes as he saw a moment he'd never even thought he'd witness. There he was. His son, a Jones boy, was receiving his high school diploma. He made it. They made it. God, all the odds had been against the both of them for years, but they fought harder and defeated everything the universe had thrown at them.

And now? Jughead was leaving for Yale soon. He would honour the Jones name, something he'd never been able to do. Or well, at least not in his own eyes. The big smile on his face that radiated so much happy energy was something FP would remind forever. That boy was all he had ever been fighting for. That boy was the reason he was still alive today. He was his pride and joy.

Betty was by his side, joining him with her diploma in her own hand and happily kissing his cheek as a way to tell him how proud she was. They had a lot to process the last months, but after all they made it. And what was next in store for them? A beautiful future, FP believed.

It reminded him that he had his own girl close to his chest and his arm protectively around her. He looked down at her without a proud smile on his face because it was safe to say that he couldn't be happier since the day she moved in with him and he got to call her his. It wasn't only his relationship with Jughead that had to overcome every possible scenario that could break them apart, the universe has had some wild plans with them too.

But there she was. Safe and sound in his arms and her arm wrapped around his waist. She looked at their kids with a smile he would describe as a momma bird who saw her babies fly for the very first time.

They weren't literally going to fly away, but it was a fact that from now on they wouldn't be close anymore. It wasn't the end of the world, but both of them had realised that they wouldn't be having breakfast every other day or would come home to Betty and Jughead snuggling on the couch or watching a movie.

Things were about to change. Their kids were grown-ups now, ready to build a life of their own. Maybe it was time for them to start doing the same. The world was theirs now. After missing out for over twenty-five years with each other it was the perfect start to make up for lost time.

Alice looked up to him as soon as she noticed that he was staring and giggled softly, seeing the look on his face. He had always been a proud Dad, but today hit differently. It wasn't just a turning point for Betty and Jughead, this was going to change their lives too. Exactly that was what made this moment so bittersweet.

How could a parent look at their kids graduate and seeing them leaving the nest without feeling intense joy and pride and a numb, empty and lonely feeling at the same time.

''It's really happening.'' He said softly, without breaking the eye-contact.

The kids were taking pictures now, which gave both of them a second to breathe before the would come up to them. It was the silent moment before the real tears would break free.

''They are ready, don't you think?'' She said dreamily as she rested her free hand on his chest and softly stroke his stomach.

FP sighed contently and nodded his head. There wasn't a bone in his body that doubted that his kids would make it. They were smart, strong, independent, and overcame more things in their teen lives than most people did in a lifetime. They would be fine.

''The real question is, are we?'' He said quietly, shifting her a little so she was now fully facing him.

It was the first time Alice realized that maybe she was. Maybe after years of controlling and trying to protect her daughter from everything evil in this world she was convinced that she was going to make it. Maybe she was finally ready to start living for herself.

Before she could give him an answer, she saw Jughead and Betty walking over to them with their blue gowns on. Alice and FP let go off each other to embrace both their kids in a tight hug, holding them just a little longer.

As Alice felt Betty's arms around her, she remembered that it would be a very long time until she would hug her this way again. She would grow independent. She would have kids of her own. She didn't need her mother to learn her how to fly anymore.

Her shoulders softly began to shock as her tears found their way out. Betty pulled back in surprise to find her mother sobbing right in front of her, desperately trying to wipe away her tears before Betty could see it.

''It's okay, Mom. It's a big day.'' She said softly, holding her mother's hands as she tried hard not to cry herself.

Alice looked into the bright blue eyes of her daughter for a few seconds as she tried to get herself together, but the tears just kept going. FP worriedly looked at her as he hadn't seen this happening to her. They had talked hours and hours about this moment and he really believed that she was ready for this. But was she really? Was this an answer to his question?

''Promise me you'll keep needing me, Betty.'' Alice said as her soft cries escaped her mouth.

Her breath hitched in her throat as Betty's eyes brow wrinkled in confusion. Even when she had thought for a second she had been prepared to let go, it was still harder than she'd ever imagined.

''Please tell me that you'll call when something is wrong. Or when you passed an important test. I want to be there for you, for every little thing. Can you promise me that?'' She said quietly as her voice cracked and held the hands of her daughter firmly as she squeezed a little to give her words more power.

Betty looked at how broken and sad her mother looked in this very moment, and it shattered her soul that she believed that after today she wouldn't be needing her anymore. This was her mother. Her support. Her safe space. Her mentor. But above all, she was someone who loved her unconditionally.

''I'm going to need you every single day of my life, Mom. I'm leaving for college, but I am not leaving you. You hear me?'' Betty said emotionally as the first tears had won finding their way out.

Alice nodded sadly, but there formed a smile on her face as she realised that things weren't over. She believed her daughter. They had un unbreakable bond. They had overcome way bigger things than a long distance between them, this time they would survive too.

Betty hugged her again and savoured the feeling as Alice slowly calmed down in her arms. FP and Jughead shared a look where in they said a thousand things about their girls who were wrapped up in a beautiful moment. Jughead placed his hands on Betty's shoulders as she stepped away so she turned around to give him a smile that assured her that she was okay.

FP had pulled Alice to his chest again, hoping that the warmth of his body would give her some comfort. She gratefully smiled at him and took in the scent of the leather of his jacket and the calming effect his deep brown eyes always seem to have on her.

She wasn't going to be alone ever again. She would have him by her side to calm her down after every breakdown, to celebrate the big moments with her, and most of all; he would be there to love her until eternity.

''Go party you two, we'll catch up.'' FP assured them as he winked at his son.

Jughead got the hint and knew he needed to give them a little time of their own before they would join them in the gymnasium.

''Are you okay?'' He asked her softly as soon as their kids were out of their sight. The auditorium was as good as empty as everyone left to dance all night long.

Alice wiped away the last tears under her eyes and chuckled slightly as her hands wrapped around his waist. His hands did the same and rubbed slow circles on her back.

''I am, honey. I really am. I just needed to hear that.'' She answered softly and rested her head on his chest as she closed her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her more tightly and placed his head on top of hers, softly swaying with her to the music that they could hear from the gym. It was just an echo, but it was just enough for them to get caught up in the moment.

The auditorium was completely empty now, it was just the two of them getting lost in each other's embrace with a hint of music on the background reminding them of the party that was going on.

This was how he could stay with her forever. Just holding her, making sure she was safe, protecting her from everything and everyone that would hurt her. He had failed to do that almost his whole life and he wouldn't be spending another second lacking that job.

She was his angel, his first, last and only love. She gave him a beautiful baby boy and now they were finally together after so many years apart. Their lives had been filled with toxic marriages, serial killer ex-husbands, drug trading wives and organ harvesting cults.

But now? It was nothing more than the love that had been there for one another. Was everything they had been through the price they had to pay to be together? Did they have to be reminded every single day of how they had been tortured all their lives?

''I will always need you, Alice. I always did. You know that, right?'' He asked insecurely and tiled his head of hers so she could look at him.

They had stopped swaying to the echoing music, and she looked into his eyes to find a bit of fear, as if he believed that she didn't know that whatever going on between them was for real. As if he believed that she thought that now Betty was leaving meant that she was going to be alone, while he had no intention to leave. As if he was afraid she still believed that someday it all would be over between them.

''I need you too, FP.'' She answered softly and she saw the spark in his eyes change to something way more relieved.

He planted a quick kiss on her lips that she quickly deepened to something way more powerful that told him that when she said she needed him too, she really meant it.

''Let's get out of here.'' He suddenly, but softly, blurted out. It was as if a realization hit him, something that he could have seen all along.

Alice giggled and took his hand to join in her own. ''Yes, let's go join our kids. One last dance.'' She smiled and wanted to walk towards the gymnasium, but he gently yanked her back.

''I mean out of Riverdale.'' He said quietly, afraid she might think he was nuts. Not that he hadn't surprised himself with his proposal, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense.

It was their time to enjoy the other's company, love and protection, but how could they ever do that if they were constantly facing all the people that had scarred them before?

''FP, what do you mean?'' Alice said with fear in her voice.

This was her town. The place she had grown up. The place she raised her daughters. The place that made her to who she was. How could she leave that behind?

He saw the fear growing in her eyes and felt that he needed some explaining to do before she would freak out. The hand that she had grabbed to drag him with her to the party was still holding his and so he grabbed her other one too.

''I mean that for the first time in our lives we get to choose for ourselves, Alice. We can start over and create something of our own. Without memories of all the things that broke us apart before in every corner of the room.'' He squeezed her hands with every convincing thing he told her, and slowly but steady she began to believe it.

If it weren't the words, then it was the way his eyes lit up the second he started talking about a new start and how he wanted to have a place filled with memories that were only theirs.

He was right though, wherever they were they would be okay if they were together. It didn't matter where on the earth you would put them, as long as they were together, they would be home.

But sometimes that was hard when the place they were living, a town like Riverdale, reminded them every second of the day through how much pain they had been through.

Even the house they were living in, the bedroom they shared, were places filled with old demons. They had been stronger than their past and all the trauma, but couldn't things be easier when they lived in a place that wasn't constantly testing them?

''You really want to do that with me?'' Her eyes started beaming and his smile grew bigger as hers did too.

Moving away with him meant that neither of them would have a safety net. Not that they believed they needed one, but suddenly going somewhere without looking back was another thing. They had been together for a while now, but they had never mentioned anything about changing their lives after Betty and Jughead graduated.

''I want that more than anything else in this world. I want to be with you, Alice. Every single day of my life. In a place that is ours, in a place that can't and won't hurt us anymore.'' He cupped her cheeks and his heart swelled when she did that cute little thing where she playfully bit the tip of her tongue as she tried to withhold a happy chuckle.

''Let's do it. Let's get out of this town.'' She said confident and laughed when she saw his eyes grew wide from happiness.

They were really doing it. This was their new start, their moment to finally begin living their lives. FP wrapped his arms around her waist and happily lifted her off the ground to spin her around a few times. Her laughter filled the auditorium and he would swear it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his entire life.

''Where are we going?'' Alice asked him curiously after he had carefully placed her down.

She thought that since he was the one asking her, he had been thinking about where they would be going to live, but that was far from the truth. It was an impulse he had been acting on that he was sure about was the best impulse he had ever had in his life.

''We'll figure that out together. All I know is that wherever we are on this world, I'll always be home when I am with you.'' He said softly, before leaning in and kissing her deeply.

She cupped his cheeks and kissed him back with all the passion she had in her to tell him that she exactly felt this way when she was with him. He was her home. He had been from the start, no matter where she was. They would find a new Sweetwater River. They would find a new Pop's. They would find a new home.

Even if she thought she couldn't say goodbye to these places, she also knew that the reason she valued them was because of how they all remembered her of moments with FP. But he was going with her, so there was no need in missing them.

''Let's tell our kids.'' Alice breathed out as she pulled back from their kiss.

As she looked into his eyes all she could see was their future ahead of them. It didn't matter where they would end up, as long as they'd have the other they could conquer every battle that would come their way.


End file.
